Lúthien Ithilwen
by KnightBlood1617
Summary: hermione and legolas pairing LOTR/HP this story is about a princess that was sent away to be protected and a prince who were secretly seeking for love behind the stoic facade.
1. Chapter 1: Gandalf the Grey

"Lúthien Ithilwen"

Prologue: Dumbledore protects not only Harry's safety and not only him that was sent to a foster care. But this child Dumbledore was very protective of a little girl that posses not only a beauty but a power also a power that can match him no, this power she posses is much greater and powerful than he had. And if Tom Riddle found out about her… he is sure that he will use her to own the world and that he will never allowed.

Gandalf the Grey

Dumbledore, he knew that he _Gandalf the Grey_ had to take good care of the powerful infants to respective foster cares. He felt bad for them but he knew that he had to do this because it is for the sake of their safety _Harry Potter_ a young boy that was orphaned because of Tom. He, Hagrid and Minerva already gave him to the Dursley's doorstep and now he turned his attention to the little girl he was holding _Lúthien Ithilwen_, the kid he could see is very beautiful she is a born to perfection what a shame that the world she came from just didn't as perfect and safe as she is. Lúthien had golden brown hair and bright deep golden brown-green eyes this kid would have many suitors lined up and will worship every path she will take, Gandalf smiled as he imagined when that happened and his father would know it… he will absolutely castrate them. Gandalf laughed quietly as Lúthien stirred in her sleep and smiled softly in her dreams.

"I am sorry Lúthien but the time is up I had to give you to your protectors now" he kissed her forehead as he laid her gently to her bassinet and press the doorbell and left.

Ten years later

Hermione Granger wake up in the morning with a smile in her face, it now her sixth year at Hogwarts everything is wonderful for her except the things that happened every year to Harry, Ron and her. She shrugged off the thought of their adventures every year because today is her 17th birthday and finally she will be able to use magic outside the school she smiled brightly at the thought of seeing Malfoy outside the school grounds just to wipe off the nasty smirk of his face and hex him until next the century! As she dress with her muggle trainers. Hermione do her daily routine of exercise around the first floor of the campus. Unknown to her there are five people watching her as she jogged.

Lord Elrond, Aragorn, Legolas, professor McGonagall and Gandalf was standing at the large mirror of the headmaster's office as they are watching a teenage girl as she jogged and was admired by the most guys and some girls because the said girl was breathtakingly beautiful that even from a far you could see that she stands out from the crowed, Elrond turns to Gandalf with raised eyebrows.

"Who is this girl we are watching Gandalf?" Elrond asked him with curiosity in his eyes and Gandalf chuckled and Aragorn, Legolas look at him weirdly

"You don't remember your daughter that you want me to be kept safe?"He said to them mockingly and Minerva smirked.

"Young Lúthien Ithilwen…"Legolas whispered incredulously, Aragorn was shocked and so is Elrond

"My youngest daughter… I- she looks so perfect like Arwen her sister" he said still surprised that the one girl that was admired by people was her daughter.

"You know, you should be proud of her because your Hermione is the brightest witch of her age" Minerva said smiling proudly as she told him the facts of her favorite pro.

Aragorn look at her questioningly "Hermione?"

"Yes in our world she is known as Hermione Jean Granger the heroine and brain of the golden trio, role model for both younger and older students, the most kind, humble, talented and the most beautiful also" Minerva answered him proudly and Elrond cannot help but feel proud as a father for hearing the kind words that his daughter's mentor told them.

"Do not forget that she is also had many admirers and suitors lined up from different muggle and wizarding community around the world as today is her birthday" Snape said as he joined their conversation.

Legolas as he listened to their conversation feels jealous suddenly as the thought of other men species of humans admiring Lúthien as he was the first one who first vow to protect her as he comes back to the middle earth, their birth place.

"?" asked Legolas

"Today is her 3117th birthday in the middle earth as we magically transported her here it is now her 17th birthday" Elrond say and Snape gaped

"Ha can't help but imagine their faces when they or she found out how old she is now" Snape laughed out loud at the thought and even the guest and the two professor also joined him.

"but I am worried Gandalf, what if the Deatheaters and Voldemort decides to attack now like Mr. Malfoy had told us the other day we cannot guarantee of their safety if they had many spies here also as we had Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy and family and Severus here Gandalf" Minerva suddenly asked Gandalf

"We can get through this as long as if that happened we can get the chosen children and Lúthien send to the portal to the middle earth" Gandalf told them as he look at Elrond as if silently asking question that said _"will you help your daughter and her friends safe?"_

"I will do anything for my family, my friends and my people Gandalf the Gray and no question to be asked about that" Lord Elrond declared to them.

"So do we" Legolas and Aragorn promised Gandalf

And with that they go back to the portal, to wait for the right time.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party of Disaster

The party of disaster

After Hermione came back from her daily run of exercise she quickly showered and single French braided her golden brown hair that falls to her middle back and dress in beige leather jacket, white long printed fitted sleeveless shirt with silver sequence, black denim pants and black knee length boots. Hermione go down for breakfast as she past their Gryffindor common room she expected it to be noisy because it is Saturday but she found it empty so she head straight to the great hall to eat breakfast and greeted by the song of a muggle band called one direction "what makes you beautiful" she blushed as she take a seat next to Ginny Weasley when the song ends and the students except for a few Slytherins greeted her HAPPY BIRTHDAY she was teary eyed because she didn't expected them to surprised her for her birthday.

"Happy birthday to our beloved Top1 student Ms Granger and now let's the party begin!" Gandalf announced and everybody was amused because the great hall turned to be a disco house.

"Wow if every day is like this let's always celebrate your birthday everyday 'mione!" Seamus told them as they laugh at him, and Hermione faked a scandalized expression.

"Wow that's school but no thanks I do not wish to get old so fast!"she exclaimed as they laugh so much. Malfoy come to them holding a silver box with black ribbon and handing it to Hermione with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"What's this dramalfie the blondie?" Hermione ask him with an eyebrow raised and earning a chuckled from the crowd who heard it.

"Are you blind? This is a box with a ribbon on the top called Hermimi birthday gift" he said blushing slightly

"Gee thanks daraykee by the way you are blushing" she smirked at this and his eyes widen

"No I am not!" he denied

"YES dude you are indeed blushing" harry said

"NO I AM NOT! BECAUSE MALFOYS DO NOT BLUSH!" he screamed as the great hall laughed at him

"Whatever!, if that what's make you sleep at night" Hermione said in a sing-song voice

As the night comes the party is still on but a blast was heard and everybody grab their wands and ready to battle as a dozen group of Deatheaters came and threw curses at them, the younger kids was transported back magically to their rooms in the heads tower while Gandalf, Snape and Minerva gets Hermione, Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom.

"PREFECTUS TOTALLOS!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"PROTELUS VIDORIUS!"

"professor where are we going?" Hermione speak the question for them and Gandalf look at her.

"to the world you truly belongs to, I will not tell you the details of where and what but I can assure you all there is someone will help all of you so rush now to the portal before it is too late!" Gandalf hurried them

"but professor!-" harry tried to argue him but Deatheaters Dolohov, Greyback, and the lestrange brothers came and throwing curses at them

"CRUCIO!"

"WINDORIUS!"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!

"STUFEFY!"

"NOW!" as Gandalf ordered them the teens hold hands as they entered the portal.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Dolohov cursed Minerva but she easily block it

"STUFEFY!"

"CRUCIO!"

"IMMOBIOLUS!

"Gandalf you must go too, we can fight here till the end and keep the children safe but you will be needed in your world so go now!" Minerva told him begging with tears in her eyes as they killed the four Deatheaters.

"Severus you too should go now so I can close the portal!"

"I will not leave the children behind so Gandalf go now do not worry we will keep them safe and perhaps win the war but please keep Harry, Hermione and the other children safe there! Promised me!"

Gandalf go to the front of the portal "I swore to Yemreh to keep them safe with all my will!" he swore as he go to the portal to Rohan Middle Earth. Minerva and Severus point their wands to the mirror of Liveneas

"LEPREOTRIS!" they shouted in unison as the portal shattered in million pieces and they head to the great hall to aid the students and get them to the Order of the phoenix headquarters.

Riverwell, Rohan Middle earth

As they go to the portal they were spun from the sky by a bright white flash of light and with a _thud _they were landed painfully to the land of grass, Hermione was still had her senses in her as a group of five people approach them and all she could remember was a handsome man with white blonde hair and bright dark blue eyes carried her as she blackout.

End of Chapter two


End file.
